The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 35
Evan's P.O.V. Hyperion. He had helped us. But why? Maybe because he loves his son... I immediately ran towards Luna and helped her up. She was breathing heavily, and leaned almost all of her weight on me. I started to walk to shelter, but Coeus got in our way. "You will die, demigods!" He yelled. I tried to think of way to beat him, or at least get past him. Then an idea sprung in my mind. "My mom's smarter than you!" I yelled at him. He looked stunned, and intense fury overtook him. "You think that petty goddess can rival my brilliance! Ha! I think not!" "Well I bet I'm smarter than you!" I said, hoping to affect his pride. "You did not just-" he started to say, but I cut him off. "No, you see, we need to have a contest!" He raised an eyebrow, and said, "Okay, what's the first challenge?" "First," I said, thinking of something, "You... close your eyes! Yeah!" I said. "May I ask why?" "No! Just do it!" He rolled his eyes and then closed them. I then bent down and whispered to Luna, "Take my ambrosia and hide behind the fortress. She nodded and stalked away. Then I grabbed a leaf and said, "I want you to tell me what tree this is from without opening your eyes!" He started to protest, asking what this had to do with brilliance, but I shushed him. I set the leaf in his hands and he started to mutter, "Hm... Olive? No... maybe it's Eucalyptus... there are many of those here..." As he pondered, I slowly drew out my sword, and then lit it on fire. I glanced around, making sure that Josh and Mikmak were holding off the other Titans. Then I thrust the sword right through his abdomen. He screamed in agony as golden blood stained my blade. I held it in there, and whispered, "Use your brain next time..." He must have fainted from the pain, and then I turned towards Luna. She looked healthy, but still shaken. I noticed a gray streak of hair. "Come on," I said, "Let's beat up some Titans," We both jogged towards Krios, who was laying on the ground, breathing heavily. I did the same thing, stabbing him in the abdomen, and he seemed to have his life force drained. "I guess that's a Titan's weakness, his stomach." I mutter. I turned around to see Josh and Mikmak launch Iapetus into a wall. "Stab him through the stomach!" I said. Josh nodded and jammed his golden sword right into Iapetus's weak spot. I grimaced, but at least they were all subdued. "Dad!" Josh yelled, running towards Hyperion. I must have forgotten about him... Then we all followed Josh to the cliff, and Mikmak said to me, "This will be hard for Josh. Who's going to take the burden?" Then I remembered the Titans. "Luna, Mikmak, Help me!" We all ran over to where Coeus lay, and picked him up. Then when we were close enough, we threw him at Hyperion. "Dad..." Josh said, hugging his father. A happy reunion... how sweet. Category:Dagostino Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page